


Helpful Little Girls

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crying, Gen, Unrequited Cloud/Tifa, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Takes someplace during the original game, Marlene wants to give Tifa flowers, but finds her crying instead.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Marlene Wallace
Kudos: 1
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	Helpful Little Girls

**Author's Note:**

> More [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Prompt: "Final Fantasy VII, Tifa & Marlene, Marlene walks in on Tifa crying (either during the game or right before the movie) and tries to help the only way a little girl can (hug, grubby flowers, etc.)."

Marlene knew that something was wrong when Daddy had sent her off to Kalm with Mrs. Gainsborough. It had been weeks since Daddy and the others had visited, and she was wondering when they'd come back. One night, they did come for a visit. Daddy had made so many friends that they had to stay at the Inn instead of with her and Mrs. Gainsborough.

She ended up staying at the Inn too, to stay close to Daddy, and Tifa too. Marlene had missed Tifa, and she even picked flowers to give to her, but with all the people around, she hadn't gotten to. During the night, Marlene decided to surprise Tifa with her flowers. On her way to Tifa's room, Cloud passed by her, but she hid so he didn't see her.

Now Marlene was curious to why Cloud had came from Tifa's room, so with flowers in hand, she quietly took a peek into Tifa's room. Marlene was about to speak up, but she saw Tifa sitting on her bed, hunched over with her head in her hands, quietly sobbing. Marlene frowned as she pushed open the door.

“Cloud, I told you to-” Tifa started, lifting her head and cut herself off when she saw Marlene. “Oh! Marlene, what are you doing up?”

Tifa quickly wiped away her tears to pretend she wasn't crying, but Marlene knew better. When she cried, she couldn't stop just because someone had walked into the room, so Marlene walked over to Tifa and held out the flowers.

“I picked these for you, Tifa. I hope they make you feel a little better,” she said, and Tifa smiled, a little.

“Thank you,” Tifa said as she pulled Marlene into her lap and hugged her. “It does help.”

Marlene hugged Tifa back tightly. She knew her hugs would help. Her hugs always cheered up Daddy, and he was a big strong man. Her hugs would definitely cheer up Tifa.


End file.
